


Valentine's Day Cauliflowers

by mzblackpoison



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir does exactly what Ladybug tells him not to do for Valentine’s Day, with a little extra to spice things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Cauliflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really random and last minute valentine’s oneshot based on the following joke:  
> What kind of flowers do you never give on Valentine's Day? Cauliflowers!

 

“Chat Noir, what did I _ just _ tell you last night?” Ladybug demanded with a hard set expression, hands on her hips.

 

Chat Noir knelt on the cold concrete roof top, hands curled up and placed over top his knees. He remained expressionless, his leathery cat ears drooping downwards. This was not what Chat Noir was expecting; it was supposed to be a joke.

  
  


It was almost instantaneous, both their reactions when Chat Noir presented the ‘flowers’ to Ladybug. The moment she frowned to the moment Chat Noir sank to his knees upon hearing her reprimanding tone.

 

It started last night, when the two superheroes were discussing Valentine’s Day plans; turns out neither of them had plans. Chat Noir proposed the idea of spending the night of Valentine’s Day together; surprisingly, Ladybug agreed. And so Chat Noir began to plan the night out in his head, it needed to be perfect.

 

The two joked around for the rest of their patrol. Ladybug made a statement not to bring cauliflowers because there were not the appropriate type of flowers to bring to a date, if they could even be considered flowers. Chat Noir, being the prankster he was, decided it would be an amazing idea for bring a head of cauliflower to their little date. It would be a hilarious joke nonetheless, and he lighten the mood with other things. Needless to say, Ladybug was not pleased at all, far from it; which led to the current predicament.

  
  


Chat Noir pouted staring at his gloved hands; this was  _ not _ supposed to happen. It was supposed to be funny; make Ladybug laugh and roll her eyes, not reprimand him.

 

“Well?” Ladybug prompted, crossing her arms. Chat Noir continued to pout as he snuck a glance up at her.

 

“You told me not to bring cauliflowers,” Chat Noir mumbled fidgeting uncomfortably; his shins were beginning to hurt.

 

“And what did you bring?”

 

“A cauliflower…”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s supposed to be joke, my Lady,” Chat Noir whined, his tail flicking back and forth irritably. 

 

“It’s not funny when I specifically told you not to do it. Chat, not everyone has the same type of humour as you; I _ knew _ you were going to do this,” Ladybug said sitting down in front of Chat Noir. “Well, what else did you bring?”

 

Instantly, Chat Noir’s head shot up, ears perked up and eyes wide as his tail thrashed about from side to side excitedly. He grabbed the plastic grocery bag and removed the contents, and placed a small red box in front of Ladybug.

 

Ladybug grabbed the paper box giving Chat Noir a weary look as she opened the top carefully.

 

“Pastries? Chat, I told you I work part time at a bakery, I get these nearly every day for free,” Ladybug said impassively.

 

“I made them myself for you.”

 

“Huh, no wonder they looks a little off,” Ladybug muttered holding up a strangely shaped pastry, which resembled vaguely like an eclair.

 

“How rude, my Lady, oh, how you wound me!” Chat Noir howled dramatically placing a hand over his chest and pretending to fall over, “I spent hours making those last night and today!”

 

Ladybug snickered at her partner’s overzealous performance. Chat Noir smiled eagerly, it was clear his Lady was amused by his antics.

 

“So, is this our date?” Ladybug asked finishing off the third and final pastry.

 

“Of course not, my Lady, I have much, much more planned for the night!”

 

“Then let’s hear it.”

 

“Why, it’s a surprise; let us embark on our journey!” Chat Noir collected the empty paper box into the plastic bag and jumped away listening to Ladybug follow closely.

 

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, rolling and prancing around excitedly; he smiled brightly hearing Ladybug laugh. It wasn’t long until the superhero duo found themselves standing outside a brightly lit, and empty, amusement park.

 

“A fair?” Ladybug asked.

 

“Why, it’s an amusement park,” Chat Noir replied, stating the obvious. Ladybug sighed.

 

“An amusement park, in the middle of the night; how did you organize this?”

 

“I have my connections; you just need to pull of few strings,” he replied smugly puffing out his chest triumphantly. Ladybug gave him another weary look, suspicious of his methods, but Chat Noir only continued to smile.

 

“Alright, let’s go then, can’t let this opportunity slip away.”

 

“Of course, and there’s still one more surprise later.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“It’s a surprise, I can’t tell you, my Lady, that defeats the purpose of a surprise!”

 

“Alright, alright I’ll wait to see; let’s go.”

 

Together, the duo wandered around the amusement park peering at the colourful light decorations and lit stages. Chat Noir ran around excited pointing out different statues and posing. Ladybug trailed behind watching in amusement as her partner ran around wildly.

 

“Oh, oh, oh! It’s about to start!” Chat Noir shouted running back towards Ladybug.

 

“What is?”

 

“Come on, let’s go!” Chat Noir grabbed onto her wrist and began to run, pulling her along. Ladybug shouted in defiance momentarily before following.

 

“What’s going on?” Ladybug asked as they came to a stop on a bridge. It was brightly illuminated with lights and floral decorations.

 

“Look, it’s gonna start soon,” Chat Noir said pointing upwards to the pitch black sky. Ladybug stared at her partner carefully, watching for any falters in his expressions. Slowly she turned her up to look up; there was nothing but darkness.

 

For a moment, Ladybug contemplated voicing her confusion, but in that moment, loud whistling sounded through the silent night followed by loud thundering explosions. Staring wide-eyed, Ladybug watched the explosions of colours paint the dark sky in a variety of colours and themes. Her jaw dropped in awe as the fireworks continuously shot out and exploding into bundles of colours.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it, my Lady?” Chat Noir asked turning to face her.

 

“It is. How did you manage to do this?” Ladybug returned, keeping her eyes glued on the sky.

 

“There’s nothing money can’t buy in this world.”

 

“Oh, alright then, alley cat.”

 

“Here, a beautiful rose for a beautiful lady,” Chat Noir recited presenting a rose.

 

“Hm? You didn’t have to waste your money, it’s going to die in a few days,” Ladybug scowled gently taking the pink cellophane wrapped rose.

 

“How unromantic! I must, my Lady, you’re the cat’s meow,” Chat Noir joked smiling brightly and wiggling his eyebrows waiting Ladybug’s exasperated sigh.

 

“Really? Did you really just say that?” Ladybug deadpanned giving him a faux agitated look. Chat Noir burst into laughter, howling loudly and holding onto the bridge for support. Ladybug continued to watch the fireworks as Char Noir guffawed away.

 

“Oh, oh dear, my Lady never fails to amuse me,” Chat Noir mumbled wiping his tears away.

 

“Well you really fail to amuse me,” Ladybug replied stone faced, then chuckled slightly.

 

“Did you enjoy our date night?” Chat Noir asked seriously, straightening up.

 

“I did, you planned it out nicely.”

 

“You flatter me.” Chat Noir watched Ladybug’s face, watching her expressions change as she watched the fireworks. He admired her beauty while she was distracted; looking at every freckle dotting her cheeks and lower eyelids, memorizing the curve of her lips, nose, and jaw line. 

 

He turned back to watch the firework performance and let out a content sigh, it was nice to not have any worries for the night; to have some time off from a regular school life and superhero duties. Even better, he got to spend the night on a date with Ladybug. Letting out another sigh, Chat Noir leaned against the bridge railing and stared at the fireworks and stars.

 

_ Happy Valentine’s Day, my Lady. _

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and you can follow me on twitter for more frequent and less formal updates on progress or random stuff


End file.
